Breaker Createacat
by KaylahandKaiarock
Summary: My Create-A-Cat for my Soon to Be story, Breaker. I need characters. So here is a basic Summary of What is in store: A Medicine cat Apprentice falls in love with a Warrior from another Clan, and soon bears his kits. - It'll have my own clan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Create A Cat**_

**(A/N): I need cats for my story, so I'm creating one of these. I will give you a little touch of the Plot. A Medicine cat Apprentice falls in love with a Warrior from another Clan, and soon bears his kits. ^-^ It'll Be called "Breaker" but just a little touch. I Will reveal more chapter by Chapter. This will include my own Clan, of course.**

**Thunderclan**

Leader -

Deputy -

Medicine cat -

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Windclan**

Leader - 

Deputy -

Medicine cat -

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Shadowclan**

Leader -

Deputy - 

Medicine cat - 

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Riverclan**

Leader - 

Deputy - 

Medicine cat -

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Midnightclan**

Leader – Stainstar – A tan she-cat with a single black paw and dark blue eyes, a long scar running down her back.

Deputy -

Medicine cat -

Warriors

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.


	2. Update

**Thunderclan**

Leader - Shellstar - Thick furred, dappled gray tom with frosty blue eyes. Only 5 Lives left.

Deputy - Mossfire - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and several battle scars.

Medicine cat -

Warriors

1. Tawnysparrow - Big, light craay tabby she-cat

2. Smallthrush - Sandy gray tom

- Black she-cat with amber eyes

4. Cedarlily - Gray Brown she-cat

5. Logfall - Long-legged brown tom

6. Otterclaw - brown she-cat with a white chest

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1. Adderpaw - Mottled blue-gray tom with sharp teeth and threatening green eyes.

2. Fuzzypaw - Small Black Tom with fuzzy fur

3. Windpaw - Pale gray tabby she-cat

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Windclan**

Leader -

Deputy - Brightpike - Very skinny, pale brown and white she-cat with bright, amber eyes.

Medicine cat -

Warriors

1. Lakeshimmer - Extremely attractive, midnight black she cat with stunning green eyes

2. Rabbitdash - A very attractive black she cat with white markings and gray tabby stripes and unsual lavender eyes/

3. Jayfeather - A blind, dark gray tom with deep blue eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1. Hoppaw (Main) - A long thin white tabby tom with light brown markings and spindly, skinny legs, his short fur tossed around in messy, unclean directions.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1. Swiftleopard - Black tabby she cat with blazing copper eyes. Mother of Moonkit and Bluekit, Mate was Fangpelt, Now Dead.

2.

3.

Kits

1. Moonkit - Black and silver She-kit with ominous amber eyes.

2. Bluekit- Gray and White she-kit with bright blue eyes.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Shadowclan**

Leader -

Deputy -

Medicine cat - Softpelt - Small, pure whit she-cat with plush, soft fur

Warriors

1. Cedarstone - Very dark gray tom

2. Beetleflower - Mostly Black tortishell she-cat

3. Rainstorm - Pale cream and grey she-cat

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1. Larkmumble - Tortishell she-cat, mother of 4 kits, Poppykit, Raggedkit, Foxkit, and Crowkit. Mate is Cedarstone.

2.

Kits

1. Poppykit - Long-legged, Pale reddish she-cat with brown and orange flecks.

2. Raggedkit - Large White tom with tangled fur.

3. Foxkit - Bright Ginger Tom

4. Crowkit - Black She-kit

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Riverclan**

Leader -

Deputy -

Medicine cat - Toadleap - A bengal she-cat with large ears and blazing blue eyes  
><span>Med. Cat. App<span>.- Batpaw - Unusually lean tom with a black pelt and long muzzle.

Warriors

1. Graywillow - Dark gray she-cat

2. Troutpekt - Gray tom with long legd

3. Brackenshadow - Ginger Tabby Tom

- Pale gray tom with odd shaped black stripe on tail

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1. Birdpaw - Reddish Tabby She-cat

2. Pinepaw - Brown tabby tom with a dark brown tail

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1. HollyFeather - Dark Brown She-cat. Mother of 3 Kits, Reedkit, Hawkkit, and Tallkit

2.

Kits

1. Reedkit - light brown tom

2. Hawkkit - dark brown tom

3. Tallkit - tall gold/ginger she-kit

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Midnightclan**

Leader – Stainstar – A tan she-cat with a single black paw and dark blue eyes, a long scar running down her back.

Deputy -

Medicine cat -  
><span>Med Cat App<span> - Sunpaw - Ginger tom with bright orange specks, his fur is like fire when in sunlight.

Warriors

1. Redshrew - Ginger tom with green eyes

2. Berryfrost - Small Ginger and White She-cat

3. Featherfall - Silvery gray she-cate with darker silver specks

4. Goosefall - Gray and ginger tom

5. Stonefeather - Silvery gray tom

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**A/N: Thank you all for entering! I still need more, and you are not limited to only 1 cat! But! I need a med cat App, she-cat, for main! so please hurry! but Here is an application!**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Rank:**

**Clan: **

**Gender: **

**Description: **

**Personality:**

**Bio (Not required):**

**Mate: **

**Other: (Don't kill, future kits, etc. etc.)**


	3. Update 2! Yay!

**Thunderclan**

Leader - Shellstar - Thick furred, dappled gray tom with frosty blue eyes. Only 5 Lives left.

Deputy - Mossfire - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and several battle scars.

Medicine cat - CrimsonSky - reddish-crimson pelt with black stripes, black striped tail and black paws. blind green eyes

Med Cat App- Snowpaw (Main)- A slender, small, lithe, pure white she-cat. She has medium-length fur and a long, feathery tail. Her paws are small and soft. She has pale, light blue eyes. She is agile. Her ears are small and pointed.

Warriors

1. Tawnysparrow - Big, light craay tabby she-cat

2. Smallthrush - Sandy gray tom

- Black she-cat with amber eyes

4. Cedarlily - Gray Brown she-cat

5. Logfall - Long-legged brown tom

6. Otterclaw - brown she-cat with a white chest

7. Whiteblaze - A large fluffy white tom with fur that appears to have been blown over by wind, with protective, dark amber eyes

8. Birchclaw - A dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes.

9. Robinpelt - A brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, white front paws, and yellow eyes.

10. Cloverpool - Long-haired gray she-cat with green eyes

11. Shrewfur - Long-haired light gray tom with one white paw and light blue eyes

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1. Adderpaw - Mottled blue-gray tom with sharp teeth and threatening green eyes.

2. Fuzzypaw - Small Black Tom with fuzzy fur

3. Windpaw - Pale gray tabby she-cat

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Windclan**

Leader -

Deputy - Brightpike - Very skinny, pale brown and white she-cat with bright, amber eyes.

Medicine cat -

Warriors

1. Lakeshimmer - Extremely attractive, midnight black she cat with stunning green eyes

2. Rabbitdash - A very attractive black she cat with white markings and gray tabby stripes and unsual lavender eyes/

3. Jayfeather - A blind, dark gray tom with deep blue eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1. Hoppaw (Main) - A long thin white tabby tom with light brown markings and spindly, skinny legs, his short fur tossed around in messy, unclean directions.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1. Swiftleopard - Black tabby she cat with blazing copper eyes. Mother of Moonkit and Bluekit, Mate was Fangpelt, Now Dead.

2.

3.

Kits

1. Moonkit - Black and silver She-kit with ominous amber eyes.

2. Bluekit- Gray and White she-kit with bright blue eyes.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Shadowclan**

Leader -

Deputy -

Medicine cat - Softpelt - Small, pure whit she-cat with plush, soft fur

Warriors

1. Cedarstone - Very dark gray tom

2. Beetleflower - Mostly Black tortishell she-cat

3. Rainstorm - Pale cream and grey she-cat

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1. Larkmumble - Tortishell she-cat, mother of 4 kits, Poppykit, Raggedkit, Foxkit, and Crowkit. Mate is Cedarstone.

2.

Kits

1. Poppykit - Long-legged, Pale reddish she-cat with brown and orange flecks.

2. Raggedkit - Large White tom with tangled fur.

3. Foxkit - Bright Ginger Tom

4. Crowkit - Black She-kit

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Riverclan**

Leader -

Deputy - Pebblefur - A thin-furred mottled gray she-cat with white front paws and yellow eyes.

Medicine cat - Toadleap - A bengal she-cat with large ears and blazing blue eyes

Med. Cat. App.- Batpaw - Unusually lean tom with a black pelt and long muzzle.

Warriors

1. Graywillow - Dark gray she-cat

2. Troutpelt - Gray tom with long legd

3. Brackenshadow - Ginger Tabby Tom

- Pale gray tom with odd shaped black stripe on tail

5. Sedgeclaw - A dark gray tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1. Birdpaw - Reddish Tabby She-cat

2. Pinepaw - Brown tabby tom with a dark brown tail

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1. HollyFeather - Dark Brown She-cat. Mother of 3 Kits, Reedkit, Hawkkit, and Tallkit

2.

Kits

1. Reedkit - light brown tom

2. Hawkkit - dark brown tom

3. Tallkit - tall gold/ginger she-kit

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**Midnightclan**

Leader – Stainstar – A tan she-cat with a single black paw and dark blue eyes, a long scar running down her back.

Deputy - Asterclaw - pale gray tabby shecat with green eyes and sharp claws

Medicine cat -

Med Cat App - Sunpaw - Ginger tom with bright orange specks, his fur is like fire when in sunlight.

Warriors

1. Redshrew - Ginger tom with green eyes

2. Berryfrost - Small Ginger and White She-cat

3. Featherfall - Silvery gray she-cate with darker silver specks

4. Goosefall - Gray and ginger tom

5. Stonefeather - Silvery gray tom

6. Finchwing - black fluffy tomcat with white muzzle and belly fur, amber eyes

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Queens

1.

2.

3.

Kits

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Elders

1.

2.

3.

**A/N: Thank you all again! please, continue to enter! Also, Midnightclan is basically a clan of loners/rogues, Mostly viscious ones. the Prowl at night, and show no mercy to cats who cross their border. Anywho, keep in mind that both Major roles have now been filled by Snowpaw of Thunderclan and Hoppaw of Windclan! I look forward to writing the story. Please go for other clan rather than Thunderclan, because the slots are filling up fast. but, if you want a queen to have more than the kit spots available, go ahead. I save everything you application says, so lengthy Applications are okay! It actually makes me happy, and lets me form a more detailed plot line. Anyways, Apply away!**

**Application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Bio (Not required, but reccomended):**

**Mate:**

**Other: (Don't kill, future kits, Apprentice/Mentor [ can be exsisting cats] etc. etc.)**


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**PLEASE DO NOT APPLY FOR THE MAINS. I AM TIRED OF HAVING TO GO THROUGH APPLICATIONS BEGGING TO BE MAIN. SNOWPAW AND HOPPAW ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS. THAT IS THAT. IF I GET ANOTHER APPLICATION FOR MAIN, IT WILL BE IGNORED AND YOU'LL HAVE TO APPLY FOR ANOTHER ROLE.**


	5. The End

**This is being ended due to it being interactive. BUT. Your characters will be used, and you can still apply! Just, Message me and ask if a role is open or something. Guests will be able to apply here. Sorry guys~**


End file.
